Direct emission from laser sources generating multiwavelength output in the optical spectrum is both difficult and cumbersome to achieve, requiring multiple lasers or wavelength converters. Multiwavelength spectral output can be achieved through use of an optical parametric oscillator (OPO) pumped by a laser source. Multiwavelength tunable output can be achieved by varying the spectral output of the laser source along the phase-matching OPO tuning curve or by fixing the laser spectral output of the laser source and mechanically or electro-optically tuning the OPO crystal. Unfortunately, not all nonlinear optical crystals lend themselves to electro-optical tuning, and the prospect of using mechanical means creates complex beam steering control methods.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those in light of the present disclosure.